


I'm scared you don't care (but you should know I do)

by stacksonporn



Series: Stackson Week 2017 [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles and Jackson have been in a hate sex/friends with benefits relationship for 5 months since they had sex the night Stiles almost died.It was a heat of the moment thing.Jackson didn't care if Stiles died and Stiles didn't care if Jackson died.That's what they keep telling their friends, at least.This is the first prompt for Stackson week 2017 which is December 17th-24th, but since I'm a day late I'll be posting the first and second part today.





	I'm scared you don't care (but you should know I do)

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much dialogue and it's sorta told in past tense.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes I missed!

Everything between them started 5 months ago when Stiles almost died since he didn't listen when the whole pack told him to stay back. The Jeep was totaled and Stiles could barely even walk since he was so drowsy on the pain meds Melissa gave him. Once Stiles was feeling better and a little bit more alert and aware of his surroundings, Jackson offered to take him home since he lived the closest. 

It was NOT because he cared and was worried about Stiles.

Nope.

Not at all.

The drive there was filled with uncomfortable silence and Stiles didn't know why.  _ Jackson _ was the one that offered to take him home, and he really thought they were friends by now. They're fucking pack and have saved each others life over and over for God's sake! Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of the werewolf for more than 10 seconds at a time. 

It was totally because he wanted to see if his scowl was still there. 

Not because Stiles thought that Jackson looked pretty damn beautiful with the moon light reflecting off of him. 

Jackson helped Stiles up to his room, even though the human insisted he was fine. Jackson helped him get in bed and stayed there so he could use Stiles computer for homework. He brought Stiles water and took his pain when he could smell it on him.

They ended up watching Stiles choice of movie which was Wonder Woman-much to Jackson surprise because he totally thought that his pack mate was Marvel over DC any day. Obviously he was wrong and immediately regretted saying anything because Stiles want off on a rant once the movie was over on why it was so much better.

Jackson ended up getting so annoyed that he grabbed Stiles by his pajama shirt and slammed their lips together.

He was just trying to get him to shut up. He wasn't thinking about how his lips would feel against his own and if he could make Stiles squirm and beg for him.

Stiles eyes were opened wide and he was frozen for about 3 seconds before he put his hands on the side of Jackson's face and eagerly kissed back. 

It quickly went from a rough kiss, to both boys clothes getting ripped off and thrown on the floor. Then to Stiles' whining and begging just like Jackson wanted and the other boy pounded into Stiles until he was screaming and moaning his name. 

Once it was over and they could breath evenly, they both agreed that it was a one time thing and it didn't mean anything. Then, they boys put on their clothes and Jackson left without another word. 

The next time it happened, though, was because Stiles was flirting with some random guy in Jungle and it Jackson's jealous rage, he grabbed the taller boy and dragged him to the bathroom and fucked him into the wall.

So that's how it happened. 

Whenever one of them was horny then would give each other a signal and fuck as soon as possible.

It worked.

But then it went from quick fucks and them leaving right after, to Jackson holding Stiles in his arms after he left him gasping and shaking in his bed. He would whisper a soft "are you okay?" and "I didn't go too hard, did I?" in Stiles' ear every time. 

Soon they ended up only having sex in each others houses so the other could spend the night. 

Then told themselves that it was because they were too fucked out and tired to move. 

But soon enough, Stiles realized how safe and happy he felt in Jackson's arms and how his heart started beating like crazy and he got butterflies when he saw the hybrid walk down the hall at school and his knees when weak when he smiled

Stiles was without a doubt in love with Jackson Whittemore.

And soon Jackson realized that all he wanted was to keep Stiles in his arms forever and never let him go. He realized that he couldn't stop thinking about when he was gonna see Stiles again and how his smile and laugh made him feel like he was the happiest man alive. 

Jackson realized that he was without a doubt in love with Stiles Stilinski.

But they would never tell each that.

The day everything changed though, was when Jackson was fucking Stiles harder than he ever had before, which lead to said boy screaming "I love you!" as he came, Jackson following only a second later

It was like the world stopped right then and there. 

Neither boys moved. Jackson didn't pulls out and Stiles didn't try and get him to. All they did was stare at each other in dead silence.  

After 10 unbearable and uncomfortable seconds, Stiles quickly covered his face and slowly started crying. 

He fucked up. God, he fucked up so badly. What he and Jackson was doing was good. Fucking amazing actually, and he knew that this would be the last time.

Jackson didn't love him. He barely even cared about him.

Stiles was embarrassed that he was crying over something so dumb. He knew that Jackson didn't love him back. He was, sorta okay with it. But Jesus fucking Christ! He couldn't of just kept his mouth shut for one fucking minute, could he?

Jackson took Stiles face in his hands and moved his hands away so he would look at him.

"Y-You love me?" He whispers quietly. Stiles slowly nods and realizes that his legs are still hooked around Jackson's waist. He slowly moves them down so his legs were tangled with the others, but of course that was even more fucking intimate. 

They both stay silent for a few more seconds, looking intensely into each other's eyes while Stiles was trying his best to figure out what Jackson was thinking. But sadly he had no luck. 

"I love you, too." Jackson whispers quietly and Stiles doesn't think that he's ever felt so relieved in his whole life.

"You do? You love me too?" Stiles bites his lip, waiting for Jackson to burst into laughter and leave without turning back. 

The Hybrid slowly nods and Stiles quickly grabs his face to bring him into a long, passionate kiss. 

No matter how many times they kissed. No matter how desperate or how needy or how slow they were, it was the best kiss they've ever had. It was more intimate than any of the times they've had sex. More intimate than the other times they made out before they actually starting getting undressed. 

And they both fucking loved it. 

"Go on a date with me tomorrow." Jackson whispers against Stiles' lips once he needed to come up for air. 

"Fuck yes." The human exclaims and kisses Jackson again. 

Said boy finally pulled out of Stiles and they moved around so they were spooning. Jackson stuck his nose in Stiles' neck and took a deep breath. The human smiled and snuggled even closer to Jackson. 

After a few minutes of gentle kisses on Stiles' shoulder and long fingers running up and down Jackson's arm, both boys fell asleep with a smile on their face.

So yeah, they had a few bumps and acted like total dumb ass's just to get here, but God they couldn't be happier then they were in this exact moment and no matter what happens, well they'll figure it out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I loved writing this. 
> 
> Once again, I apologize for any mistakes that I missed. 
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any tags!!


End file.
